Collections
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: - "To love someone is nothing. To be loved by someone is something. To love and be loved by someone is everything." xSasuxSakux


_Collections_

-

-

- "Laugh as long as you breathe and love as long as you live." –

I looked at him and I'd laugh at everything he'd done. Laughing at how he and him would fight over something stupid and not worth fighting. Loving how his eyes started to show a hint of light as the days passed by.

-

- "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." –

I looked at him as we rested after a long day of practice. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful at the moment that people would never know he was a cold-hearted killer.

His eyes opened suddenly and I almost jumped. His dark eyes turned to me and I felt terrified right away even though I knew he would _not_ hurt me. His mission to kill his brother and Danzo had been finished and he had told everyone and gave his word to Tsunade-sama that he will not kill outside of the missions he'd be given from the Council.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice was barely a whisper that I had to concentrate hard seconds later, repeating what you just said, to understand.

"For what?" I asked back, confused.

He didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and seemed to continue on dozing.

I looked up at the dark sky filled with thousands of white dots and smiled.

Perhaps now the dream I had always wanted would finally come true, even though it would come slowly.

All I wanted was to be with him.

Nothing much.

Because the clock was ticking for me.

-

- "Time, ain't nothin, but time. It's a verse with no rhyme, and it all comes down to you."

"So, Sakura-chan,"

I turned to face the kind hearted blond who was, and would forever be, my best friend. He looked down at his empty ramen bowl; I waited patiently for him to set his words. After a while, he turned to me, his face looked worried and I hurriedly panicked.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"I was just wondering about how you feel about Sasuke," he said as he looked back at his ramen bowl.

"Oh," I said. I thought something was wrong with him, or he had figured out about me. I knew he had moved on, now loving and caring for Hinata. I looked at him and smiled. He turned back to me; the worry on his face seemed to go away.

"Sorry," he said after a while, blushing embarrassedly but not looking away. I smiled again and leaned toward him, kissing his left cheek.

"I love him," I answered truthfully. "But I love you, too. And everyone else."

He frowned.

"I don't mean that," he said.

I knew he didn't mean it. But I just couldn't find myself telling him the truth.

About the ticking clock.

"Naruto," I said after a while.

"Yeah?" he turned to me again. I looked at his face, into his deep blue eyes, and then shook my head. Then I stood up, placed the money on the wooden table, thanked the ramen guy, and walked away from the ramen shop.

-

- "The more I know you, the more I love you." –

We spent more than five years together already and I thought now would be the right time. He knew how I felt. I just need to know how _he_ felt.

I confessed.

He said 'yes'.

That was enough.

My dream came true.

-

- "The world is a puzzle and we're two pieces that fit perfectly together." –

I knew the days I'd spent with him would be Heaven.

They were.

We talked, laughed, hugged, and kissed.

He never smiled during the first month.

After a while, he softened and I knew I had succeeded in melting the ice in his heart.

I love him more than he'd ever know.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Shut up.

-

- "What would it be like to swing on a star, or walk on a cloud? Would it be anything like what I feel whenever you are near?" –

There were no words to describe how I feel tonight.

I asked him to hug me and he did.

The room was hot, but I love it and I'd forever remember it.

I did glance outside the window for a while and I smiled to myself as I saw the sky smiling on us.

The Gods were kind on me.

Would they, possibly, get any kinder?

No.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick._

Shut up, please.

-

- "Happiness is the only thing on earth that cannot be paid by any diamonds, gold, or money." –

An ANBU came to my door today.

I nodded at what he said and then closed the door when he leaped away.

"Give me another day," I had said to him before he nodded.

I turned and walked to the bed where he still slept. I smiled as I looked at his face, the tears would not come out because these past few months had been Happiness.

I kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I love you,"

I walked out from his apartment toward Naruto and the others.

A goodbye was needed.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Time is running out. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I know.

-

- "Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go; be what you want to be; because you only have one life and once chance to do all the things you want to do." –

Tears were dropped for me. I guess when one knew someone important was going away forever, tears were necessary to forget the pain aching deep in one's core.

I, somehow, didn't cry.

Probably because I knew I had found Happiness.

Probably because my dream had came true.

Probably because I had already done what needed to be done before the end came.

I found him sitting under the Sakura tree in the training ground. His eyes were distant as he looked passed me.

Then, he blinked, and he cried, and he hugged me near and tight. I knew he didn't want me to go because that would be what I'd wished for if he were to die. But I had to.

Because what I did. I did it for him.

And I had no regrets.

None at all.

Because I'd live my life well.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. To- _

-

- "If I die before you then my love will linger forever around you. And when you change your mind, and wish to be with me, I will greet you at heaven's gates with the same love and the same loving arms we knew in life." –

I bowed before Tsunade-sama.

She smiled at me and then she cried as she hugged me.

"You done more than what he deserves from you, Sakura," she whispered between endless sobs.

I shook my head as I pushed her away gently.

"No," I smiled. "In fact, it's just enough."

I walked with the ANBUs toward the Execution Room.

The door behind me was closed and I found myself in a place where nothing else mattered except him. I closed my eyes and let the ANBUs dragged me wherever my death would take place.

And I saw him.

Everything repeated in my mind like a movie.

From the first time we met to the time where we last said goodbye.

Everything was beautiful.

And all of them was Happiness.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," I heard someone whispered but I didn't care who.

I smiled.

My life had already been worth it.

Because I had found him and the others that were worth living for, and die for.

-

- "Forever is not today, not tomorrow or a century that will come, but a lifetime." –

Haruno Sakura had replaced Uchiha Sasuke's place for the death penalty. He was supposed to be killed for murder and plans on destroying Konoha. He was also a missing nin for years.

She replaced his place and died for him.

They said she didn't shed a single tear at all.

They all said she died happily, knowing that when the others' lives ended, they'd meet again in a place called Heaven, now her home and would soon be theirs.

- "You'll be surprised to know how far you can go from the point where you thought it was the end." –

-

- "When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling. Live your life so that when you die, you're smiling and everyone around you is crying." -

-

Okay, it's done. Is it sad enough? I did almost cry but I believe it won't make people go teary.

Well, I am hoping for reviews, so please give me reviews.

They are all very appreciated.

If any of my HG: Princess or HG: Android readers read this, I know how confused you are with the Prologue of HG: Android but bear with it for the moment.

You'll understand the next time I update.

Peace,

iSilhouette


End file.
